my summer at campgreenlake
by nichole-sumpter
Summary: The wardens neice gets sent to camp greenlake for a "vacation" and doesn't enjoy it till she meets a certain guy in d-tent. (zig-zagoc) ch. 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

my summer at campgreenlake

**ok this is not my first holes fic. or any fic, it just looks like it but it actually isn't because somehow someone or something deleted my stories. but ohh well, i hope you like this story. ummmm well i guess thats it for now.**

summery: The wardens neice gets sent to camp greenlake for a "vacation" and doesn't enjoy it till she meets a certain guy in d-tent. (zig-zag/oc)

* * *

_I rode into the endless desert that had many holes dug into its surface. I looked over to the driver and she just smirked at me. I soon started seeing guys in orange jumpsuits with shovels slung over there shoulders walking back to my aunts camp._

"Why amI here mom?" I asked

"You said you were bored at home and so i called up your aunt and she said it was ok to stay over at her house for the summer." She said

"More like cabin." I said looking about 100 feet ahead where my aunts car was parked

"I want you to be nice and i don't want you coming home with one of these boys." My mom said pointing a finger at each of the boys

"LikeI want to." I said with a discusted look on my face

"Just get out of the car and greet your aunt." She said

"fine." I said. I got out of the car and saw my aunt coming out of her cabin. "Hey aunt Lou."

"Hey sweety." She said hugging me "How have ya been?"

"Just fine"I said

"Thats good. Well i guess I'llget someone to giveya the tour as soon as you get settled into your room." She said

_I said goodbye to my mom and she drove back home about 1600 miles away. I walked into my aunts cabin and looked around. it was so old fashioned, it had old dusty pictures of a woman hanging on te wall. Maybe my aunt was a lesbian, well anyways we got to a door and my aunt opened it and i seen a small cot in the corner of the room and a small white t.v. on a dresser. Well i guess this was going to be my home for the next 2 months._

"This is where you sleep. It's your room, your privacy. but one rule, no boys in this room expecially any of these boys here at this camp."

"Aunt lou, these guys are not my type. And im only 14 why wouldI want to do what you think i'm going to do?" I asked

"Well, i was just telling you. Get settled and i'll get one of the ugly campers from d-tent to give you a tour." She said then walked away

"I wonder how many channels this thing gets." I said turning on the t.v. "Only 5! This is going to be the worst summer EVER."

_I turned off the t.v. and walked out to the living room where my aunt was sitting on the couch reading a fitness magazine._

"Aunt lou, can you send a tour guide over here now?" I asked

"Sure sweety." She said then got on her walkie- talkie "Pendenski you can send him over here now."

_About 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Aunt Lou got up and opened the door._

"Nice to see you again, i'll be right back. Let me go get her."

"It's ok aunt Lou im right-" I stopped cause i seen my cute tour guide "-Hi im Nikki."

"Hi, im-

**ha ha ha i luv cliffies. dont you? well anyways, if there are anymistakes then just tell me. Ok its a little short but i promise the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. the guys of d tent

**ok im sorry for this chapter being late. and im sorry if this chapter is short but finals start tomorrow and im like stressed out. So don't yell at me if there are alot of errors.**

**ch.2 the guys of D-tent

* * *

recap: "It's ok aunt Lou im right-" I stopped cause i seen my cute tour guide "-Hi im Nikki." **

"Hi, im-

* * *

"Hi im-"I cut him off 

"Cute." I said stupidly

"That and my name is squid." He said (A/N: you ppl thought it was zig zag. nananana boo boo ok i'll get back to the story)

"Squid?"

"It's a nickname. Everyone here has nicknames. Come on i'll tell you while we are walking."

"See ya aunt Lou." I said asI walked out of the door

"So thats the mess hall the wreck room and the tents. All in order from A to F"

"So what tent are you in?" I asked

"D tent. You wanna meet 'em?" He asked

"Are they as cute as you?" I asked blushing a little

"I may be a little cuter butI guess you can say there ok." He say laughing

"Then lets go meet them." I said walking torwards the tent

"Umm there in the wreck room."

"I knew thatI was just seeing if you actually new where they really were." I said being stupid

"Riiiiiight. And im blond." He said

"Shutup."

_He opened the wreck room door and the first thing i noticed was the smell. I couldn't help but plug my nose._

"Squid, can you just have the guys meet me outside? Please." I asked

"I know it smells but you'll get used to it. D TENT" He yelled "Get your sorry asses over here"

"Whats up man?" A hispanic guy asked

"Yea man.You yelled it like someone was getting there ass kicked." A black guy said

"Guys of D tent this is Nikki, the wardens neice. Nikki this is x-ray, armpit, magnet, zigzag ,caveman, and zero."

"Hi." I said

"So how long you here for chika?" The guy named magnet asked

"For the rest of the summer."

"Well now that we are all done chatting im getting back to gilligans island." Zigzag said then retreated back to the couch

"Yea I got a pool game to win against armpit." X ray said

"Man you ain't gonna beat me. I am the masta at pool." Armpit said

"The masta? Dont you mean the loosa?" X ray said

"Man whats a loosa?"

"A loser but with an A at the end."

"Your and idiot."

_Everyone returned to what they were doing and squid and I went for a walk around the camp. We both found out that we like the same bands and we both like the same food and movie genres. We were walking till we heard the dinner bell ring in the distance. I went back to the cabin while squid went to the mess hall._

"So how was your tour around the camp?" Aunt Lou asked

"It was interesting. I met the guys of D tent and they seem pretty cool. AndI found out that me and squid have alot in common." I said while eatin my macaroni n' cheese.

"Well can you do me a favor sweety?"

"Sure aunt Lou what do youwant me to do?"

"Well since you made friends in D tent I want you dig with them atleast once a week."

"I can do that for you aunt Lou. Can I start tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure sweety. You better get to bed because your getting up with the boys before the sun rises." She said

"Well i'm done anyways. Good night aunt Lou." I got up from the table andwent into my room " Why do I sound so excited about digging? And expecially before the sun rises? Whatever, I told her thatI would do it tomorrow so I better sleep now and do it later tomorrow."

* * *

**ok thats the end of this chapter. No cliffy this time so you dont have to get an angry mob and light torches and get pitchforks. so please review i would really appreciate it.**


	3. the crushinator

**ch.3 the crushinator**

**ok im sorry for not updating quick enough but i've been like super busy. i thank last chapters reviewers and the chapter b4 last chapters reviewers right now **

**

* * *

to allmy special reviewers: **

Ch.1 reviewers:

spotnmushlover246: ok i already answered you wardens question and i am so glad too that i used your idea

kiss-of-cuteness: I didn't want to be like everyone else and have the girl get sent to campgreenlake for shoplifting or killing someone. Thanks for the hint i'll soon get a beta reader.

BrItTsR: thanks for reviewing

ch.2 reviewers:

Nosilla: thanks for reviewing

DCHeesegirl: ok so in this chapter you have a right to sick an angry mob on me because its so late.

BrItTsR: WEll at first i thought of zigzag but then i thought about making ppl guess wrong so i put squid. I think this story is going to go far also

kiss-of-cuteness: Like i said to BrItTsR at first i thought about zig zag.

* * *

**This chapter is nice and long for ya

* * *

**

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I opened my eyes and-_

"Wait a minute I don't have an alarm clock." I said drowsily "My aunt must have put it there last night."

"Get up!" I heard my aunt yell from the other side of the door

"I'm already up." I yawned

"Excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am im getting up right now." I corrected myself

"Hurry and get dressed. It's going to be a long day." She said then I heard her footstep get quieter with each step she took

"I'm so not a morning person."

_I got dressed into a spaghetti straped t-shirt and a pair of capris. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen expecting to find pankakes or waffles sitting on the table and waiting for me to eat them. But instead allI saw were tortillas and a bowl of honney. And on the counter there were those delicous pancakes. They were practically telling me to scoop them up and eat them. They were saying, Nikki, Nikki come closer and eat us. We taste so delicous. MMMMM yummy._

"Nikki, you don't get the pancakes. You get the tortillas dipped in honney." My aunt said

"Huh? Ohh sorry Aunt lou I was just in my own little world." I appologized

"Well hurry up cause the campers are about to leave in like 5 minutes."

"Thanks for breakfast."I said grabbing a tortilla not bothering to dip it in the honney and rushing out of the cabin.

"Hey look who decided to wake up with us." Squid said

"I have to dig with you guys once a week." I said

"Magnet go get the girl a shovel." X-ray commanded

"Aye aye capiton." Magnet said running to the "library".

"So are you ready to dig?" Caveman asked

"I guess so." I sighed then grabbed my shovel from Magnet

"LET'S GO DIG BOYS!!" Dr.Pendenski yelled

"EH HEM!!" I coughed out loud

"And girl." He mumble to himself

" Gay fag." I coughed

"What was that nikki?" Pendenski asked

"Nothing, its just all this dirt." I lied

"Well you better get used to it. Expecially if your out here for the rest of the summer." He said. As he turned around I heard him mumble something under his breath

"Excuse me? What did you just say when you turned around?" I asked

"Nothing." He said looking at me

_Next thing you here is me sneezing and then I looked up at Dr. Pendenski. Or should I say down._

"Sorry i'm allergic to bullshit." I said then walked past him. _As I was walking I heard d-tent go uwwww you just got told. I just laughed and followed the rest of the campers._

"Nikki, hey Nikki wait up." I heard a guy yell. I turned to see Zig Zag running torwards me

"Whatsup Zig?" I asked

"I thought you were awesome back there. All the guys look up to you now." He said

"D-tent this way." Dr. Pendenski yelled pointing to about 20 Feet. infront of him

"What a loser." I laughed

"Ya but we have gotten used to it. He's not Dr. Pendenski to us. He's mom."

"Mom? Why do you call him mom?"

"I dunno I just got it from the other D-tenters ask x-ray. He might tell you."

"Ricky, you will dig here and Nikki you will dig next to him." **(A/N:im gonna start calling Pendenski, mom now because i'm to lazy to write out p-e-n-d-e-n-s-k-i lol)**

_I punched my shovel into the ground and it was like digging into solid concrete. I looked over at Zig Zag who looked at me and smiled._

"Hey Zig canI see your water canteen for a second?" I asked

"Sure, Here you go." He said handing me his canteen

_I took of the lid and poured abuut aquarter of it on the ground. Zig heard the water hitting the ground and looked at me and smiled like he was about to kill me._

"Why did you just pour some of my water on the ground?" He asked clenching his teeth

"So I could dig." I said _trying again to at least get some dirt onto my shovel. SUCCESS!! It worked, he looked at me with wide eyes and just continued with his hole. It was about noon when I was more than halfay done with my hole. The lunch truck came and I stood in the back of the line._

"Hey Nikki come stand next to me." Zig yelled from the third spot in line. I joyfully walked over to where Zig Zag was standing and looked up at him. "Since you don't have a canteen today you wanna share mine?"

"Sure." I said

"Next, Hello Theodore." Mom said

"Man it's Armpit. I don't know no fool named Theodore."

"Well I don't know no fool named Armpit. Heres your water whoever you are. Next, hello Ricky hello Nikki." Mom greeted us "Ohh Nikki your aunt told me to give this lunch to you. Don't you go sharing it with any of the boys."

"Yes Sir!" I said saluting him. I winked at Zig and motioned him to follow me to my hole. We got to my hole and I sat on the edge and Zig sat next to me."So Ricky, what are you here for?"

"Well, I burned down- Hey the names Zig Zag." He said

"I was just joking. So what did you burn down?"

"Well I was at school and I found a lighter on the ground and at lunch my friend Justin had some hot cheetoes. I took a cheetoe and lit it on fire and put it in my mouth and told my ex-girlfriend stella to take a picture with her digital camera. So she did and then I took it out of my mouth and tried to blow out the fire but it wouldn't burn out. SoI threw it down on the ground, Which was carpet for some odd reason andI tried to stomp it out but it spread all over the carpet and it burned down the whole cafeteria. My girlfriend turned me in the next day, she had the evidence on her camera."

"But why would she do something like that?"

"Cause she thought I was cheating on her with the school slut."

"What a bitch. Jumping to conclusions."

"She had every right to believe that because I was always hanging out with Chelsie and not her."

"Chelsie is the school slut right?" I asked handing him my shiny apple and taking his bruised apple and throwing it

"Yep. So she got her revenge. Why did you take my apple and throw it?"

"Cause that one was all gross and so I handed you mine."

"No, I don't want it."

"This may seem a little weird but im allergic to-"

"Bullshit?" He asked interupting me

"That and the juices inside of the apple." I said

"Sucks for you. Your missing out on all the good yummy juces." He said taking a bite and teasing me "MMMMM this is sooooooo good."

"Shutup." I said taking his graham crackers and running.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asked "Theres no water for a hundred miles. and as Mr.Sir would say 'we have our own little oasis. If you wanna run away go ahead I wont stop you. Th'em buzzards will pick ya clean by the end of the third day' ." He said mimicking his voice

"You know I live just outside of this desert. If only somehow I could hotwire his car or my aunts car I could drive home and see all my friends."

"Why don't you try then?"

"I don't know how to hotwire a car."

"Well then screw that plan. Can't you steal her keys?"

"I don't know where she puts them. She probably sleeps with them."

"Get back to diggin." Mom yelled at us

_We got back to digging and as the sun rose higher it got hotter and the harder it got to dig. I was almost done with my hole when I felt a sharp pain in my hands, I dropped my shovel and looked at all the blisters I had. I decided to play it tough and not let any of the guys see that I was about to cry. So I picked up my shovel and continued digging. After about 8 hours of digging I finally finished. I layed down my shovel and sat in my hole waiting for Zig Zag to find me and carry me back to camp._

"This chika is fast." I looked up and saw everyone surrounding me

"Man how did you learn to dig so fast?" Armpit asked

"I dunno." I replied

"Why don't you go back to camp if your done then?" Caveman asked

"I'm waiting for Zig Zag to finish."

"Awwww how sweet." The guys said

"She has a little crush on Ziggy." X-Ray said

"I do not have a crush on Zig Zag. Zig Zag is just a friend." I said getting up out of my hole grabbing my shovel and storming off torwards camp

"A crush, is that what they think it is? Well I can tell you know that it isn't.........wait it is a crush I was just flirting with him at lunch." I sighed I threw my shovel over by the library and went over to my aunts cabin and sat on the swing.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this chapter plz leave reviews and if anyone would like to my BETA i would really appretiate it. thnx and im sorry for the inconvienience it may have caused cause this chapter was delayed.**

**nicholesumpter**


	4. playa and plans to run away

**AAHH OMG! You have every right to kill me. I swear this will NEVER happen AGAIN! I promise!

* * *

**Thanks to:

BrItTsR: thanks for reviewing

spotnmushlover246:We haven't talked in a while. I like squid also but I thought it would have been fun to write a Zigzag fic.

"So you're the girl that D-tent has been talking about?" A guy asked

"They've been bragging about me?" I asked "What have they been saying?"

"Well the first thing I heard was that you were a cute blonde, and you and squid hung out until you met zigzag. And I was just passing by zigzag and squid and they were saying how much they think you like zigzag."

"Anything else?" I asked

"Well zigzag was telling squid how much he liked you. But he is to shy to admit it. But the real question is, do you like him?" The guy asked

"No! Zig is just a friend. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Alex but everyone here calls me playa."

"Why is that?" I asked

"Cause I came here with friend and he's such a big mouth he told everyone a lie. A lie that gave me this nickname."

"He told everyone that you played girls."

"Yep, but its all cool now because I got him back."

"How?" I asked

"I spread a rumor to the whole camp that he had a lump on his ass."

"Really? That's harsh."

"Yes I know, but his nickname is worse than mine. The lump." He laughed.

"So Alex, what did you do to get here?"

"It was actually all the Lumps fault. He got me drunk and we both decided to burn down the school."

"You guys are such idiots." I laughed

"Hey, playa, I wouldn't think about playing Nikki if I were you" Zigzag said heading there way

"Man I thought I told you the whole player thing was a joke."

"Well it is your name, and your going to have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"Come-on Alex, lets get away from this crazy guy." I said walking away

"See you around." Alex said following me

"He's lying to you Nikki. He never burned down the school. His name is actually true, he really did play girls." Zigzag said chasing after them

"I'm not sure who I should trust actually, but if I say I'll take Zigs side then you'll get mad and if I say that I'll take Alex's side then you'll get mad at me. I don't have time for this right now. All I want to do is go home and see my friends, maybe go watch a movie, and see the guy that I have had a crush on for years." I cried, then ran into the cabin.

_They both went back to there tents feeling all guilty, that they made Nikki cry. Caveman came into the tent and saw Zigzag beating himself up and mumbling to himself._

"I've known her for so little time but she's the person I care most about. How could I hurt her so much? I'm so stupid for letting her run-"

"Dude why are you mumbling to yourself?" Caveman asked

"DUDE! Never sneak up on a man while he's in guilt." Zigzag yelled jumping up off of his cot

"Sorry I guess I forgot to turn my ears off." Caveman apologized

"I'm going for a walk."

"See you around." Caveman said as he took out a piece of clean paper and started writing

_I ran into her room and plopped down on her bed crying. What did I do to deserve to be here? I thought. A voice answered in my head. Your mom just wants you out of the house because she thinks your lazy, take your aunts car and drive over to your house to see what she's really doing. I feel that she is up to something bad. I shot straight out of my bed and went searching for her keys. I found them on her bedside table. I took them and ran into my room and hid them under all my clothes in my suitcase. About 20 minutes later she entered the cabin and looked at me like I just committed a murder.

* * *

_**I'm really, really, really sorry that its late and I'm super sorry that its short. But I had to end it there and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will come quicker than this one did. And the next chapter is where she tries to escape.**


	5. california

My summer at camp green lake

**Not as late as the other one was but its still late. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:**

**BrItTsR****: its soonER than the other chapter**

**I'm changing her age in this chapter to 16 because I just decided to. Cause she can't drive when she's 14**

**spotnmushlover246****: I'll try and e-mail you I've been really busy lately and today's the day that im updating all my other stories on my other SN that I started and never finished lol.

* * *

**

_I set my clock to 12 at night so I could sneak out of here. I only got to sleep for about 4 hours when my clock went off. I turned it off quickly so my aunt wouldn't wake up. I grabbed her keys out of my bag and shoved them in my pants pocket. I took my suitcase and ran out of the door and shoved it into the car. I sat in the drivers seat and decided to go and wake up the guys of D-tent. I quickly got out of the car and quickly cautiously and quietly I ran into D-tent. I ran over to Zig Zags bed and clapped my hands right next to his ear. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and told him to be quiet and wake up the rest of the boys. He agreed and quietly woke up the boys. We all quickly got into the car and I started it. The engine revved up I quickly punched the gas and drove down the dirt rode._

"Why did you wake us up to go with you?" Zig asked from the front seat

"Cause I don't like traveling alone."

"So you brought all of d-tent?" Zig asked

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you yesterday. I had no right to do it." I apologized

"Umm, can this car go any faster because Mr. Sir's truck is following us." Caveman said

"Hold on guys." I said punching the gas pedal so it hit the floor. "Is this fast enough for you?"

"Either there stopping or Mr. Sir's truck can't go that fast." Squid said

"I feel like a criminal." I sighed

"That's ok, now your not a loner." Armpit said

"How far do you live?" Squid asked

"I live right outside of this desert but we aren't going to my house. Because if my aunt calls the police then that will be the first place that they will look for me. So we are going to California where I used to live to stay with an old friend." I said

"California?" They all asked together

"Yes, I told my mom when we moved here that I was happy to get out of that crappy area cause nobody liked me. Well I lied. I needed a place to escape from my mom so now im actually using the opportunity to use it."

"Are we going to have to sit in this car for the whole trip?" Caveman asked "Because I can't stand the cramp area"

"Of course not." I said "First we are getting my car which is a Chevy trail blazer and we are driving both cars out to California."

"Good." They all said in unison

"We have about thirty more minutes until we get to my house."

"Lets see what tunes are on the radio." Zig said playing with the radio

"Squid you have your license right?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"Because your going to be driving this car." I said. _About thirty minutes later we arrived at my house I told everyone that was riding with me to go get into my car quietly while I go into my house and get food and some of my brothers clothes. I went into my room and grabbed my credit card and about 200 dollars cash out of my moms drawer in her room. I went to both cars and split the food and clothes equally amongst the boys and I went back into the house and grabbed a whole bunch of clothes. I said goodbye to my kitty Orli _**(A/N: If y'all know who that is then you all are big fans of his. If you don't then its Orlando Blooms nickname)**_. I grabbed my cell phone off my bedside table and left. I got into the car and told squid to stay behind me. At about three in the morning we arrived in New Mexico and took a bathroom break and so they could change out of there orange jump suits. We decided to switch drivers so me and squid could get some sleep. Zig was driving my car while Armpit drove my aunts car. Around 7 in the morning I woke up to a smiling face owned by Zig Zag._

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"We are about 20 minutes away from the border into California. You might want to stay awake so you can tell me where we are going." He said

"Ok."

"Do you have any Cds in here?" He asked

"Ohh in here." I said reaching into my glove compartment and pulling out a case of Cds "Linkin park. Bowling for soup, Simple Plan, umm Jesse McCartney, Terror squad, Sisqo, The All-American rejects, Switchfoot, All 5 usher Cds, and a lot more." I said

"Put in Linkin Park." He said. _I put in Linkin park and Numb came on. I looked at Caveman and Zero who were sleeping. We arrived at the border line and went into California. I called my friend around 9 and told her that we were on our way and she agreed and her parents weren't home and wouldn't be home for about a week because they went on there anniversary trip like they do every year. WE pulled up into her huge driveway in L.A. and knocked on her door. Her maid Annaleaise opened the door and let us in. She came running around the corner embracing me in a huge hug._

"I'm hiding fugitives in my house for a week." She said "This is crazy."

"Thanks for having us." I said "Oh and this is my best friend Hannah, Hannah this is Armpit, Zero, Caveman, X-ray, Squid, and Zig Zag."

"Anything for my best friend." She said. She looked at the guys and smiled at me. "Do you guys want to go swimming? My brother might have extra swimming short in his room."

"Sure." The guys said together

"I'll just go in my boxers." Armpit said

"No you wont, my oldest brother is as big as you and he will have your size." Hannah said "Come-on girl I'll give you one of my bathing suits

"By the way where are your brothers?" I asked

"Who cares?" She laughed "Here you put this one on and ill go into my brothers rooms and find some shorts."

_I came down the balcony stairs from her room that lead to the pool deck. I was wearing a Black and red two piece bikini, The guys were already in the pool splashing each other. They all stared at me when I came down the stairs. Hannah interrupted the staring asking them if they wanted anything to eat. She called her butlers out to the pool deck and she had them take there orders. Once the butlers left the guys continued splashing except for Zig Zag he kept staring at me. I went over to the highest diving board which was about 20 feet from the ground. I did a 3 three front flips until I dove into the water make a little splash. The guys all cheered and wanted me to do it again. I told them later , and the guys went back to joking around. Zig swam over to me and started talking to me._

"That was amazing. Were did you learn how to do that?" He asked me

"I used to live next door until my parents split up and my mom took custody of me and my brother. I don't think my dad lives next door anymore." I said "Hey Hannah."

"Yea Nikki?" She answered

"Does my dad still live next door?"

"Yea, but he's been having all these women over lately." She said

"Do you want to go visit him?" I asked

"He's your dad."

"I'll visit him later. But first we have to see if he has any women come over tonight." I said

"Are you going to spy on him?"

"Hell YEA!" I said "What is the usual time women come over?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She said "I don't spy on people like you."

"Is it at sunset or day light or night when its dark?" I asked

"All I know, is that they always park in front of our driveway and leave in the morning."

"Different women or the same one?"

"Different women."

"Ohh my god! My dads a Fucking player." I said "I got to go." _I jumped out of the pool and ran up to Hannah's room to change my clothes to go confront my dad. There was a knock on the door._

"Nikki are you ok?" I heard Zig ask

"Ya I'm fine. I'm just want to be left alone for a while." I said

"Ok." _I heard him walk away from the door and I decided to go out the front door and into my old backyard through the sliding glass door that went into the kitchen and find my dad. I found my dad in the living room watching TV with his back towards me sitting on the couch. I wanted to go up to him and strangle him. But I didn't get the chance because I heard someone coming down the stairs. I hid in the closet and left a little bit open so I could see what was happening. It was a lady, she was about 45 but she looked beautiful. She kissed my dad goodbye on the lips and left. I heard her car leave so I took the opportunity to get out of the closet and smack my dad in the back of the head._

"Son of a bitch what the hell was that?" He asked as he turned around. He saw me standing behind him with my arms crossed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't recognize me daddy? I'm your baby girl." I said evilly

"Nikki? What are you doing here? Is your mom here? What about your brothers?" He asked shockingly

"I'm here because I ran away from home and now I'm staying with Hannah for a week with about 6 guys. But I'm not a player like you." I yelled

"Look It's not my fault that I'm so damn sexy." He laughed

"I'm not fucking laughing right now, This is serious what if the women that just left new that you were cheating on her with about 20 other women? This isn't fucking funny you have to quit playing these nice women."

"You will not fucking talk to me like that you understand?" He yelled at me

"I don't live with you any more so I can speak to you in any fucking way I want to." I yelled back at him

"Get out of my house." He slapped me

"I hope you fucking die." I yelled running out of the house. _I ran back into Hannah's house and I ran through the living room crying and I ran up the stairs to the attic. I sat on the window sill and looked down at the backyard._

"Hey are you ok?" Zig Zag asked me coming and sitting across from me

"My dads a fucking player and he's abusive." I cried

"Was he like this before?"

"He started being abusive when I was 10. He started drinking and hitting my mom. But he was never a player."

"Look, he's an asshole. Don't go back over there. Don't even worry about the women that he's playing. They'll find out someday and he's going to have a lot of women on his ass." He said. Laughed and then hugged him

"Thanks."

"No problem. Lets go down stairs." He said taking my hand and leading me downstairs

* * *

**Ok that's the end of this long chapter. Please leave a really good review**


	6. on the run again

My summer at camp greenlake 

**My lovely reviewers:**

**BrItTsR: yes I do hope they get on his ass about playing them. Yea zig is so sweet to her. Sorry its not as soon as you wanted it to be. I hope the next chapter is soonER! Ha ha**

**spotnmushlover246: thanks for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**

* * *

**

Ch.6 on the run again

_Sirens were outside of Hannah's house and the cops were threatening to break down the door. Hannah was telling them to go over the backyard fence and down the hill._

"Just go!" Hannah said

"What about my car?" I asked

"Listen, Kirk lives right there." She pointed to a big white house down the hill "If he remembers you. Which I know he does, then you can borrow his car. He might even like to run away with you." She winked

"He still likes me?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure he does now GO!" She screamed as she heard the door getting broken down

"Nikki, where do we go?" Squid asked

"To Kirk's house." I said as I slowly made my way down the hill

"Whose Kirk?" Armpit asked

"When I used to live here. He had a huge crush on me. From what Hannah has told me, he still likes me."

"Oh really?" Zig asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him

"Nothing, I just said oh really." He almost whispered

"Can someone help me over the fence?" I asked

"I will." Armpit said. He slowly lifted me over the fence and soon did that with the rest of the guys. It was finally just him that couldn't get over the fence. I ran and got a ladder that was leaning up against the house and put half of it on his side of the fence and the other half on my side of the fence.

"When your done with that. Put it back up against the wall." I said walking away

"How rude!" He said

"Shush! Or else everyone is going to hear us!" Caveman said. He turned and saw me climbing up the rose bush wall to a window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to climb through his window so his parents don't see me. He used to do this all the time at my house before I moved. So I thought I would do it for him. The last time he tried to climb up my roses the wooden ladder was loose and so he fell." I said I opened his window and climbed through. "Kirk, wake up. Its me Nikki." He didn't budge "Kirk!" I said a little louder.

"Five more minutes mom!" He groaned

"I'm not your mom!" I said slapping the back of his head

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" He screamed

"It's me Nikki." I said

"Nikki? But you live in Texas now."

"Well I ran away from home with a couple of friends."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Can I borrow your car?"

"For how long?" He asked

"A day or two." I said

"Only if I can go with you guys."

"Fine but I must warn you. There juvenile delinquents." I sighed

"WHAT!" He jumped off of his bed. He was wearing nothing but white boxers with pink hearts on them "You're the one traveling with them? Oh no, no, no. You are not borrowing my car and I'm not going with you."

"Kurt, Please. We need your car!" I begged

"I'm sorry Nikki but I'm not just going to give my car away to you just so you can drive away with some delinquents."

"Nikki, the police are coming down the hill." Zig Zag said climbing in through the window.

"Please Kirk. I'll do anything! Just let us take your car."

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you but I'm calling the cops." He said running over to his phone.

"Kirk, put the phone down." I said walking over to him

"9-1-1" He said as he dialed the numbers "hello, yes, those juvenile delinquents that your looking for are at 2374 melee brook road. Thank you. Mmhhmm buh bye"

"I cannot believe that you just did that. Zig go out the window and tell the guys to hop the fence to the neighbors yard. Keep hopping fences until you hit the side street." I whispered to him. So Kirk couldn't hear me.

"Then what are we supposed to do when we hit the side street?"

"Then run down melee until u get to 2431. Hide in there backyard quietly and wait till I get there." I said. He rushed out of the window and I saw the guys hopping the fence slowly so they wouldn't be seen

"I can't let you go until the cops get here." He said

"Fine, I'm not letting them know where I'm hiding them though. Kirk, why are you doing this? I thought you liked me."

"I did like you. Until you moved away from me. My heart was crushed. So I decided to forget about you."

"It still doesn't mean that you can turn me into the police. I was your best friend and always will be. But I can't now that your turning me in. So I guess I'll just sit in here and wait for the cops to come and arrest me." I sat down on his bed and started looking around his room "I remember when I gave you that lava lamp for your 11th birthday." I pointed to the red and yellow lava lamp

"Yes, that was the far best birthday I ever had." He sighed and sat next to me. Suddenly there was someone pounding at the door. "Its probably the cops."

"Well, no shit! You think?" I rolled me eyes as he walked out of the room and then 5 seconds later he rushed back in grabbed some pants and left the room. The cops soon came up and started hand cuffing me to take me in there patrol car. They drove me down to the station and told me to sit behind a desk they took off the hand cuffs while another officer went to go and get the lieutenant.

"well, well, well. We finally caught you. Now where are the boys?" He asked

"I'm not telling you." I crossed my arms

"Tell me! Where did you tell the boys to hide?"

"Alright fine I'll tell you. I told them to hide in 3421 axel berry lane." I lied

"They better be there. Or else your going to be in a lot of trouble. Get to searching that house." He ordered the officers

"But you know something, if there not there. Then they might have stolen someone's car and headed towards the airport on there way to Paraguay."

"Paraguay? Why are they on there way to Paraguay?"

"Because, haven't you seen the beaches over there? They're AMAZING" I said

"No I haven't seen there beaches yet."

"Well go on google dot com and type in Paraguay's beaches. Then click images and it will show you wonderful pictures of there beaches." I said. He ran out of the office along with the other officers. "what a loser. Everyone knows that Paraguay is right in the middle of South America." I got up and climbed out of the window. I was so deep downtown that I had no clue where I was.

* * *

Ok so that's the end of this lovely chapter. I would really appreciate it (like I always do) if you would leave a wonderful review 


	7. my dimwittedness

* * *

My summer at camp green lake 

Ch.7 my dimwittedness

Thanks to my one and only wonderful reviewer:

BrItTsR: Leave him alone he's to nice to get beat up I just made him all mean in this story cause she left him and he was all pissed at her. Well anyways thanks for reading my lovely chapter and my story!

* * *

Since its been almost a month since I haven't reviewed (and I'm REALLY sorry) I'm going to put a little paragraph about what recently happened and I might even put up 2 chapters today to show how sorry I am 

"Alright fine I'll tell you. I told them to hide in 3421 axel berry lane." I lied

"They better be there. Or else your going to be in a lot of trouble. Get to searching that house." He ordered the officers

"But you know something, if there not there. Then they might have stolen someone's car and headed towards the airport on there way to Paraguay."

"Paraguay? Why are they on there way to Paraguay?"

"Because, haven't you seen the beaches over there? They're AMAZING" I said

"No I haven't seen there beaches yet."

"Well go on google dot com and type in Paraguay's beaches. Then click images and it will show you wonderful pictures of there beaches." I said. He ran out of the office along with the other officers. "what a loser. Everyone knows that Paraguay is right in the middle of South America." I got up and climbed out of the window. I was so deep downtown that I had no clue where I was.

* * *

I started running, I had no idea where I was going. I followed the sun. I was guessing it was around 2 because the sun wasn't directly right above me and I was in the police station for quite some time. I suddenly heard the sound of a tug boats horn. I must have been somewhere near the bay. I ran for another 5 minutes until I saw the bay. Some how I had to take a boat and go somewhere. But where? I could go to Mexico. Even though my Spanish was a little rusty but hey, I could practice. Or I can take the boat all the way up to Oregon or Washington or maybe even Alaska, but I don't know anyone who lives in those states. Suddenly I heard the sirens coming down the street I cursed under my breath and jumped into the nearest boat and hid in one of the cupboards. (**A/N: actually it was a yacht but she didn't pay much attention till she steps out of the cupboard)**

"Sir, I don't see her." One officer said

"Keep looking, she couldn't have gotten far." The man on the walkie-talkie said

"yes, sir." I heard footsteps go farther and farther down the pier. Suddenly I heard a girls voice along with about 6 other guys voices. I opened the door just to take a peek and I saw it was my best friend Jessica, she had the guys with her. I stepped out of the cupboard and I almost scared them half to death.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked

"Well after they told me the whole story, after I found them hiding in my backyard, I decided to stow them away on my new yacht my parents just bought me. I told them that I was taking some friends to go fishing with me for a couple day so they won't be expecting me home for a while." Jessica said. Jessica had brown wavy hair along with a nice slim body. She was about 5'8 with brown eyes.

"Wait, this is your yacht?" I asked. She nodded "dude I was lucky to hop on this one."

"We new you would get on this yacht because, we new how dull you were. You'd hide in the closest thing to you. You hate trying to find a good place to hide."

"Well you know what I always say!"

"If it hides my ass then I'm fine where I am." They said together.

"Ok the cop dude is coming this way and I think he searching boats." Magnet said

"Wait, you said "we" I know you couldn't have included the boys in the "we" so spill it. Who else knows?" I asked

"Your boyfriend Steven!" She smiled

"He is not my BOYFRIEND! We are just really good friends!" I yelled

"Nikki's in love with Steven!" She sang over and over again. The only way to get her to stop was to agree with her.

"Alright fine I admit it I do like him more than a friend." I sighed

"SEE I TOLD YOU!" She squealed "I knew you would agree with me someday. Hey Steven start the boat and lets head to MEXICO! WOOT!"

"Ay Ay Captain!" He said from below "Just let me go to the bathroom."

"I thought you already went to the bathroom!"

"Well, I lied." He laughed

"Get your white ass up here boy and start the boat!" Armpit yelled at him

"You have no right to sp-sp-sp-" He stopped cause he just saw who was speaking to him. "Right away your hugeness- I mean your majesty!" He ran to the drivers seat

The boat started up and we were off.

"Mexico here we come!" I thought.

"Can I put this thing on auto pilot and go to the bathroom?" Steven asked

"In like 20 minutes." she said

"But why?" He whined

"Because here comes the department of fishery and I think there looking for fishing licenses." She pointed to the boat behind us

"Man, I think I lost mine." I sighed

"Nope I keep it on here just incase." Jessica said

"But wouldn't it expire?" I asked

"Why would it? Remember we had the expiration date set to 2008?"

"Oh I remember!" I mentally slapped myself

Steven stopped the yacht and the small boat came up on our side and asked us to show our fishing licenses. We all showed them our licenses and we were off again. I went up to the second level to find the guys eating the food.

"Hey Nikki, come sit over here girl." Zig said as he motioned to an empty seat next to him. "So why did we stop?" He asked as I sat down

"The department of fishery stopped us and asked us for our fishing licenses that's all." I said picking up a cheeto from his plate.

"and its all cool?" he asked "he didn't want to search our boat? He didn't recognize you?"

"Dude there the coast guards of Mexico. Even if he did recognize me he won't care. Our police men cannot cross over the border and arrest people. That's why there are a lot of high speed chases in California. There all headed towards the border."

"High speed chases WOOT!" Squid punched his fist into the air and everyone looked at him weird "What? Haven't you ever watched cops?"

"Ok on to the next subject!" I said stealing Zig's plate

"Hey that was mine." He whined

"Go get another one." I said "So, what do you guys want to do when we get to Mexico?

"Let's gp horse back riding on the beach." Caveman suggested "then we can go eat lobster. I know this great place right on the pier. And then-"

"how do you know all of this stuff?" X-ray asked

"My parents, my grandfather, and I went there a couple years ago."

"Oh and then we can roll a coin down the street and see who chases after it and laugh at them." Armpit laughed, Everyone stayed quiet especially magnet.

"Yo, that's not funny man. I can't believe that you would say something like that, especially about the place I was born." He stormed out of the room. And the next thing we heard was him stomping down the stairs.

"Man why do you got to be so mean pit?" Squid asked

"I wasn't trying to be mean, I was trying to be funny."

"Well that joke just cost you a loss of a friend." I said before I ran out to go find magnet

* * *

**Ok im ending it here. As soon as this chapter is posted im gonna start writing the next chapter. No offence to all the Mexicans rading this. If you took that joke seriously, then I am so sorry, I just thought because armpit was mostly like mean to almost everyone he kind of made a bad joke about Mexico.**

**So anyways….. See the lil purple button down there? PUSH IT! NOW!**

**Hee hee buh bye nicholesumpter**


End file.
